Vehicles operating in an autonomous (e.g., driverless) mode can relieve occupants, especially the driver, from some driving-related responsibilities. When operating in an autonomous mode, the vehicle can navigate to various locations using on-board sensors, allowing the vehicle to travel with minimal human interaction or in some cases without any passengers. Therefore, autonomous vehicles give passengers, especially the person who would otherwise be driving the vehicle, the opportunity to do other things while travelling. Instead of concentrating on numerous driving-related responsibilities, the driver may be free to watch movies or other media content, converse with other passengers, read, etc., while riding in an autonomous vehicle.